A very Pokespe Halloween!
by PkmnLegacy
Summary: DISCONTINUED FOR NOW. Halloween Weekend at Crystals house! Will everyone get who they want? Maybe! Will there be misunderstandings, twists, drama and romance? Yes!
1. The Beginning

Just a short and shippy Halloween story I am making to "take a break" from writing Dark Fire ^^ will return to that as soon as this is done though, I promise! It's only a few chapters!

* * *

><p>Gold hurried across the train platform. Even though the train would not leave for another thirty minutes he wanted to be able to choose which seat to sit in rather than to sit in whichever seat was left when the other passengers had chosen theirs. As the train was supposed to depart to Johto, he was surprised to see one of his fellow dexholders standing on the platform, seemingly waiting for the train.<p>

"Yellow?" he shouted, causing the small girl to twirl around and wave.

"Hey Gold," she said in a flat voice, looking down at the floor.

"What are you doing here?" Gold asked. "Going to Johto?"

"What are _you_ doing here?" Yellow countered in an annoyed voice. Gold raised an eyebrow, surprised at the out of character reaction from the older girl. Just an instant later, however, she sighed and shook her head. "Sorry Gold, I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's okay," Gold assured her. "Did something happen?"

"No, nothing," Yellow mumbled, looking away again. Gold rolled his eyes.

"That's the problem then, I assume."

"Problem?" Yellow asked.

"This has to do with Red, right?" Gold asked, giving her an amused grin as she blushed fiercely. "Come on, you can tell me."

"It's not-" Yellow started, but Gold interrupted her.

"Listen Yellow, I may seem a bit tactless sometimes," he said, taking her by the shoulder and walking towards the train with her, "but I really know what I'm doing when it comes to things like this and I promise I won't tell anyone."

"Not even Red?" Yellow asked.

"I promise," Gold repeated.

"Not even Crystal," Yellow pressed. Gold opened and closed his mouth a couple of times.

"W-Why would I tell her?" he asked with a forced laugh, scratching the back of his neck in that way that reminded her so much about how Red used to do when nervous.

"You guys are dating, right?" Yellow asked, finally smiling a bit as Gold started stuttering halfhearted denials and waving his hands as if to counter the question.

"I am just going to visit her to help with the decorations for Halloween!" he protested finally. Yellow nodded, she had gotten an invitation as well but had planned on telling Crystal she could not come, just vanish for a few days to clear her head. She was sitting with Gold on the train now, with almost twenty minutes left before departure.

"Hey, here is an idea kid," Gold said after a while.

"I am older than you," Yellow reminded him.

"Oh right," Gold said, looking at her a couple of seconds. "Sorry senior Yellow."

"What is the idea?" Yellow sighed. Gold thought he did notice a small smile though.

"Come with me to Crystals place," he told her. "Help us decorate, bake and cook for the dexholder Halloween weekend. We can ask Crystal to help you hook up with Red during the weekend, she's good at stuff like that."

"Somehow I don't really see Crystal as an expert on hooking up with guys," Yellow said, now with a clear smile and only a faint blush. "But she got you hooked, so I guess there is some merit to her methods."

"So you're coming?" Gold asked, looking out. The train had just started moving and they were still the only ones he could see, except for an old man sleeping with a newspaper over his head. He gave a silent curse over having rushed so much when he heard Yellow say something.

"Sorry what?" he asked.

"I said fine, I'll come," Yellow repeated. "If you tell me the _truth_ about you and Crystal."

"Oh, um, can't you ask her about that?" Gold pleaded, but Yellow just laughed and leaned back in her seat, the hat tilting forward to cover her face.

"Just wake me up when we arrive, okay?" she said.


	2. Stringed

"Alright," Crystal said. "To sum it up, Gold invited you to help us out with the decorations? That'll be great!"

"Really?" Yellow said, coughing as more dust whirled down from the ceiling as Crystal swept the broom back and forth. "But why are we dusting the ceiling? Isn't it supposed to be dusty during Halloween?"

"You do have a point," Crystal said, putting the tip of her finger in her mouth while thinking. "Yeah, true, let's skip cleaning too much."

She let the broom down, nearly hitting Yellow in the head with it. Gold was away buying things they would need for baking pies and such that they were going to serve during the weekend, so Yellow and Crystal started decorating.

"Plastic bug Pokemon?" Crystal asked, rummaging through a box of Halloween decorations she had gotten out of the attic. "I guess it looks more like a spider though."

"Bugs are not really scary," Yellow said, shrugging.

"Yeah, you're right," Crystal mumbled, holding up what looked like a huge blue Spinarak and examining it.

"Blue doesn't like bugs and spiders though," Yellow added helpfully. "And Ruby is grossed out by anything that he doesn't think is beautiful."

"True," Crystal said, reading the label of a spray can. "Look, I even have spray-on spiderweb! There are loads of other things in there as well, maybe we should just take the whole box?"

"Yeah," Yellow said. "We can just put back what we don't use."

"I guess we need to go up here again anyway," Crystal said, putting the spiderweb and Spinarak back in the box and lifting it.

"Why?" Yellow asked, grabbing a bunch of plastic Zubat on strings that were hanging on a hook next to the box.

"To get costumes," Crystal told her, taking the lead down the ladder. "I have a whole box for that too, maybe even two."

"C-costumes?" Yellow stuttered, blushing. "We're supposed to have costumes?"

"I wrote that in the invitation," Crystal said, smiling up at her. "Besides, It'll be much easier for you to make Red notice you in a hot costume."

The comment made Yellow lose focus for a second, slipping and missing a step on the ladder. She fell down, not too far, landing tangled up in the Zubat strings.

"Are you okay?" Crystal asked in a worried voice. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you freak out or anything!"

"Ffschtuck," Yellow gurgled. "Moufsch, helfh."

"What?" Crystal asked, frowning. Had the girl hit her head harder than it looked? Then she looked down on Yellow again, noticing that one of the Zubat had its wing in Yellows mouth. With a laugh, she pulled it out and to the side, then helped Yellow to her feet and started untangling the web of Zubat strings.

"Thanks," Yellow said, coughing a couple of times. "That did _not_ taste good."

"I bet Red will, once you get him," Crystal teased with a wink. Yellow started stuttering something, shaking her head fiercely and, as a result, falling over again.

"Chwythal?" Yellow mumbled from the floor.

"Yes?" Crystal asked her senior, trying hard to keep from laughing.

"Could you helpth me get the Zchubath outh of my mouth again?" Yellow asked, causing Crystal to double over in a rare laughing fit. "And do noth menthion Red while I cawwy thrinth again."

"Noted," Crystal said, grabbing the older but smaller girl by her shoulders and pulling her once again to her feet. "Now let's go get you out of this before Gold comes back."


	3. Webbed

Gold slammed the door open as he returned from the shopping round, carrying several huge bags and, for some reason, with a small textile ghost stuck to his head.

"Gold, why do you have that thing instead of your hat?" Crystal asked, putting her face in her palm. "Honestly?"

"Silver put it there," Gold muttered. "Stupid git, he knew I wouldn't be able to take it off while carrying these bags and that I wouldn't be able to pick the bags up again if I put them down."

"You met Silver?" Yellow asked from over at the table. "How is he?"

"The guy is fine," Gold replied, dropping the bags in a heap on the floor and removing the small Halloween decoration from the crown of his head with a pained expression as the tape stuck a bit to his hair. "I'll get back at him for this at the party!"

"No getting back at people," Crystal told him. "What did he have to say? Is he bringing anyone or anything?"

"Don't think so," Gold shrugged, pointing at Yellow. "But he did say he'll help us with this kid and Red."

"You told him?" the two girls screamed in chorus. Gold realized just a second too late that this maybe was not the best thing to tell them about.

"He guessed it himself!" he said, putting his hands up as if to protect himself. "I just told him it'd be a romantic night and-"

"Moron!" Crystal sighed, taking a can of fake spiderweb in each hand and spraying the contents all over Gold. He tried to tell her to stop a couple of times, but had to stop for the risk of getting the artificial web in his mouth. Instead, he curled up against the door, waiting for her to run out of ammunition.

"Geez Crystal, did you really have to?" he said when she was done, looking down on his clothing. "This may leave stains!"

"It doesn't leave stains, it says so on the can," Crystal said in a patient voice. "But now that you've made me waste the last of the web you'll have to undo the Zubat strings while me and Yellow go shopping for more, as punishment!"

"What are Zubat strings?" Gold asked, frowning. When Crystal pointed at the heap of strings and plastic Zubat, he shook his head. "No, oh no!"

"Oh yes!" Crystal said, pulling Yellow to the door.

"Wasn't it punishment enough to be covered in this sticky stuff?" Gold complained.

"Fine, you can cut the old strings off and tie new ones to them, I have some string on the kitchen table," Crystal told him, pushing Yellow out through the door and then closing it behind them. Gold stood there for a couple of seconds, then looked around.

"Alone huh?" he mumbled to himself before lighting up and grinning to himself. "That means raiding Crystals panty drawer!"

He rushed to the stairs and then froze as the door opened again.

"Gold?" Crystals voice said coldly.

"Yes ma'am?" Gold answered, not turning around.

"You do not touch my panty drawer while I am gone, is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am!" Gold replied hurriedly. "I won't, Crystal."

"Good," Crystal said, exiting and shutting the door again.

"How did she know _that_?" Gold muttered to himself, shaking his head in resignation before continuing up the stairs towards Crystals room.

* * *

><p>"How did you know <em>that<em>?" Yellow said in awe as Crystal came back out from the house. Crystal just shrugged and gave the older dexholder a smile.

"Female intuition," she told the blonde. "Now, let's go!"

"We're both going just to buy some more web?" Yellow asked as they hurried off. "Wouldn't it be better that just one of us went and the other stayed and helped Gold?"

"He doesn't need help," Crystal told her. "Besides, we're not just buying web."

"We're not?"

"Of course not," Crystal said, pulling Yellow into a bus that had just stopped at the bus stop outside Crystals house. "We're going to get _you_ a costume to seduce Red!"


	4. Slugged

"Let's start here!" Crystal said, pushing Yellow into a semi-dark shop just next to the bus station. After selecting a few costumes, they went to the fitting rooms to try them on.

"I really want some kind of sexy scientist outfit," Crystal mumbled. "But how would that look?"

"Well you already _are_ a scientist," Yellow replied, looking over at her friend. "Right?"

"An assistant, sure," Crystal said, shrugging. "But I want a slightly crazy look."

"How is this?" Yellow asked, spinning around to show off the long dress she was trying on. Crystal looked at her, biting her lower lip, then shook her head.

"You're cute enough already," Crystal told her. "You need to add some hotness to it."

"W-what, like Pikachu ears?" Yellow said in a scared tone. Crystal looked at her for a few seconds, then laughed.

"Did Blue tell you that?"

"Yeah?" Yellow said, making the statement a question. Crystal smiled, slipping out of the first costume and starting to put on the next.

"Dressing like a Pokemon can be seen as a bit... trashy. Or rather over the top," Crystal explained. "You need something to fit your style. What do you want?"

"A dress," Yellow replied instantly. "I love them but I almost never wear them because-"

"So we need a short dress," Crystal interrupted her.

"Short?" Yellow gasped, sounding frightened again.

"Well not too short obviously," Crystal hurried to tell her. "Just something a bit..."

* * *

><p>Gold rubbed the damp cloth against his arm again, carefully, cursing at the stinging sensation.<p>

"Honestly, who keeps a Slugma in an extra compartment of their underwear drawer?" he muttered to himself, trying to get the soot off his face and body without pressing the cloth too hard against the light burns. Well Crystal did, obviously, but who else would? All he wanted was to look, see what she had in there, but obviously this had caused the fire Pokemon to attack. Stupid drawer, stupid Crystal. Why could she not just let him see? He _had_ asked nicely enough the first time after all...

* * *

><p>"This is awesome!" Yellow sighed, looking into her bag for the fourth time since they left the store. "Cheap too, so I cafford it!"<p>

"Told you we'd find something," Crystal said, clapping her own bag a couple of times.

"We need to get some more of that pretend spiderweb too, don't we?" Yellow said, looking through the window into a large store that seemed to have almost everything. Crystal nodded and they went in, nearly crashing into Wally as they did.

"Oh," the boy said, smiling. "Hello guys."

"Hi Wally," the two girls said in chorus.

"You out shopping?" he asked them. Yellow nodded.

"Costumes," Crystal said. "For the party. You _are_ coming, right?"

"Yes, of course," Wally said. "I found a nice costume that I really want to take the opportunity to wear. What did you get?"

"Scientist," Crystal said. Yellow also told him what she got. Wally nodded and smiled.

"I am sure that senior Red will appreciate that," he said kindly. Yellow lit up like a tomato catching fire, nearly shining red.

"I, th-that is, uh," she stuttered, waving her hands frantically, before the stuttering turned into a violent coughing fit. Wally frowned and turned to Crystal.

"They are dating, are they not?" he asked.

"Not yet," Crystal said, smiling.

"Oh, my apologies," Wally said. "Good luck though."

"Thanks," Yellow wheezed, coughing a last couple of times before taking a huge gulp of air. "You too."

Wally smiled and left, waving at the two girls.

"Yellow has a boyfrieeend," Crystal sang in a teasing voice, getting the older trainer to turn red again.

"Sh-shut up," she mumbled. "But maybe... later?"


End file.
